deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loser Luigi (OC)
Loser Luigi is an Original Character made by Frickin Arceus! and his friend, and transferred to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki by his other friend, Sharaku Jr.. This character comes from the Loser Luigi Bros. comic series by Frickin. This page was written by Frickin Arceus and his friend Sharaku Jr. IRL Mary Sue Test Score 14 Fanon Wiki Ideas so far Possible opponents Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) Goomba (Mario) Pichu (Pokemon) History Loser was just a baby when his parents abandoned him and left him at an orphanage. Luigi, was a French person who always had a dream of moving to the New World (this was in 1771) so he did. Luigi found the baby in the bushes and took him in as a son. Then one day he wanted his legs cut off, so he went to the doctor and got them cut off.''However, there was something strange about the boy. His ears never stop growing. Anyways, when Loser Luigi was 16, Luigi was growing old and soon passed away. His last wish was for Loser Luigi to make some friends. After his father's passing, he wandered the world and found some powder on the sidewalk. He ate it. The powder was part of a witch's immortality potion. Loser Luigi was now able to live forever (meaning he won't die of old age). He finally got his very first friend, Mario in 2004 after 217 years! One year later he had a son, Baby Loser Luigi. (He will have his own character page eventually). Loser is a very friendly person. (Didn't know where else to put this, lol) Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Explodes at will, killing himself and possibly ''not anyone else. * Can use hair as a gigantic spike to impale opponents and friends alike. * Limited immortality (Cannot die of old age; when he reaches 1000 years old, he will be a pile of dust, but will still be alive). * Is so dumb, even observing his stupidity will cause you to go insane. * Super tantrums (flails around rapidly and can and has caused massive damage to property) * His singing can cause psychological damage to your ears (they might get PTSD). * Can throw his chromosomes. * Spicy Meatball Technique - Spits hot fire straight from his mouth due to spicy food. * Can stretch his arms to twice the size of his body, somehow. * His sweat makes his arms invisible. Equipment *Has a bazooka - shoots out regular rockets. *Yes, that's it. Feats * Strong enough to breathe like a normal person. * Drove over a witch with a car. * Can survive the vacuum of space. * Can survive in lava. * Can survive in acid as a skeleton. * Kicked a cameraman in the nuts so hard he was sent flying out of Earth's orbit. Faults * Can suddenly die voluntarily and involuntarily. * His IQ is 3. He doesn't have any mental illnesses, but according to the creator, he's so dumb that he may as well have one. * Has the strength of a chair at normal power. * Constantly kills himself out of stupidity (For info on why he keeps coming back, see bottom note) * Can die from jumping off his bed. * 70% of the time, he has no idea what is happening but just goes along with it. * Gets distracted very easily. * Has no legs, and only has feet. * Sometimes forgets how his Bazooka works and can fire it backwards. from Frickin' Arceus!: In the Loser Luigi Bros. universe, when the characters die, they respawn. But this is only so because a god-like being named Epicness wanted this so. He will be more than happy to temporarily remove this in the event of a Death Battle in this universe. Category:Original Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Male Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Old Combatants